


Big Break - COMMISSION

by Commissions by Eonneo (Eonneo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Embarrassment, Enlarging, Exposed, Growing, Other, Woman grows, commission, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Commissions%20by%20Eonneo
Summary: A woman is hoping to make a big break in acting in Los Angeles. And she definitely finds it.





	Big Break - COMMISSION

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission from DeviantArt. It involves a growth of a woman in a party, exposing herself.

Gabby sat in her room, lost in thought about her current stance in life. She had been working around, hoping to find _something_ that was going to give her the fame and life that she wanted. She stood, looking herself in the mirror. She had the looks, for sure. She was small – 5'4” to be exact – petite, luscious blond locks and ocean blue eyes. Most importantly, her chest nearly busted out of her tops, it was so full. She was perfect for the life of Los Angeles.  
Or so she thought, at least, but ever since returning home from Christmas to her little apartment, she began to question herself and her abilities. She had done so many rolls, that she had lost count. She even starred in a few small projects, but it seemed they never caught the eye of anyone. She couldn't figure out why. She spent time practicing her acting and voices, singing, dancing. She really had it all.  
She went over to her window, overlooking the city. There was SOMETHING out there for her. Something that was going to deliver. She knew that. She felt it. She would make it happen.  
Her phone went off over on her nightstand. It was a text from a friend, telling Gabby of a New Years party she was hosting. And in that moment, Gabby got a ping of hope. Her friend was well known. Not an actor herself, but she knew some people. At least, enough people to invite to the party that maybe Gabby would get what she wanted  
“I'll be there,” she texted back. The party was tomorrow. A new year would be a new her. The year she hit it big.  
So she spent the rest of her day planning what she would wear, and how she would impress them. Going through her clothes and belongings, she found the perfect outfit to suit her needs. She slept, and then awoke, preparing herself.  
Make up, her hair, the works. She was ready to impress. She dressed, looking her outfit over in the mirror. She knew if she dolled up too much, she'd be looked over as trying to hard. So her make up was very light, her hair neat but not pumped up, and her outfit revealing but nothing too bad. A mini skirt, showing off her delicate legs, a sleeveless blouse and a simple pair of flats. She was ready.  
She drove to the party, right in the heart of the city. It was packed already, and she loved it. It definitely was going to get her something. Inside, she found her friend, who was dolled up beyond recognition almost. But Gabby was very happy to see her, and the two chatted up.  
“We have lots of big wigs here, Gabby!” her friend said, pointing a few out. Gabby felt herself getting quite excited. She kept her portfolio in the back of her head to list off to anyone who asked.  
“Thanks,” Gabby told her friend, and she set off and began talking to different people. Directors and producers. Most had little interest aside from basic chatting, but two were very interest, keeping their eyes wide on her. She knew their eyes looked down at her chest, but she didn't mind.  
As she spoke to a director, she noticed a light twang in her stomach. The slightest touch of a flutter, and it didn't feel good. She put a hand on her stomach, still trying to keep her focus on the man. As she spoke, she began to feel a bit dizzy. She excused herself from the director and sat on the couch, the music and clutter of people not helping her. She sat, breathing slowly, trying to work off the feeling. In the corner was another producer, so she went to talk to him, again trying to ignore the feeling.  
But, as they spoke, she couldn't. It was getting worse. She felt hot, the room swimming. Had she caught the flu? Was her anxiety growing due to the stress and people? She couldn't place it, but it quickly crept up, worse and worse.  
She saw a nook to the side, where nobody sat. So she lazily walked over, hardly aware of her surrounding. Sitting, she scrunched up, feeling nauseous and horrific. As she tried to gather herself, she heard commotion as the party gathered around the big screen her friend owned, preparing for the ball to drop on New Years. Gabby didn't want to miss it, but the thought of moving only made her feel worse.  
The counting began. Ten. Nine. Eight. Each second, Gabby felt herself getting worse. She felt like she could vomit, and she stood up, trying to find a bathroom.  
Five. Four. Three. Two. One.  
And in that moment, Gabby's body changed, quite abruptly. She felt her bones and limbs begin to stretch, her body growing, and her clothes ripping. It started with her blouse, her chest and shoulders stretching the fabric. She heard the faintest sound of the threads snapping, becoming louder, the thin flannel fabric shredding and falling off in chunks around her body. The sleeves tightened around her arms until they, too popped, her bra's straps and hooks popping along. Her chest burst out of the blouse, her now monstrous breasts bouncing free.  
The skirt came next, its nature giving it more leeway before breaking. But as her hips and thighs grew, did it tighten around them, tearing at the seams, pieces of her underwear falling from underneath it, exposing her nakedness. The shoes were crushed, socks gone, and she was standing, ten feet tall and exposed.  
It was in this moment that she saw everyone looking at her naked, huge body. Some gasped, others stared with wide eyes, and she felt horrifically embarrassed, trying to cover herself but it was no use. She only had two arms, and something was constantly left exposed, whether it be her ass, her breasts or her genitals. Her friend looked on, mouth agape.  
Gabby's phone lie next to her, and she grabbed it, ready to call anyone to help her.  
The door to the balcony was wide open, and big enough for her to fit through, and so she ran out, not needing to step too far to get to the streets. More people looked upon her naked body, but she ran, stomping through until she reached the outskirts of the city. She curled up under the night sky, exhausted from growing, her sickness before and running. It wasn't too cold that night, and she needed to rest before facing this problem.  
So she curled up, bare, and fell asleep. She awoke to her phone going off, and sat up, her hair falling in giant strands around her shoulders and chest. She struggle to see it, but using one finger, was able to open it. She had a ton of missed calls and texts, all the voicemails and messages asking to produce her.  
She still felt embarrassed, but was in awe. She was right; her big break had come. And indeed, was it BIG.


End file.
